


Звери в темноте

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке "SK-64. TYL!Хибари/TYL!Мукуро. У Вонголы новый довольно сильный противник, Хибари вызывается разобраться с "надоедливым насекомым", но проигрывает ему и в ходе боя слепнет. К нему приставляют надзирателем Мукуро, который, то и дело насмехается над беспомощностью Кёи."
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 1





	Звери в темноте

Хибари чувствует себя зверем, запертым в клетке из собственных ребер. Первые несколько дней он только и мог рычать, как зверь, в бессильной ярости вбивая кулаки в хлипкий матрац больничной койки. Тело — такое привычное, такое удобное, такое живое тело — теперь ощущается тюрьмой. Кёе кажется, что он сам — это едва слышный сорванный голос, запертый внутри огромной неповоротливой махины. Крохотный проблеск разума внутри груды мяса, жил и костей. Как только ему позволяют вставать, он отбивает все руки и бока об острые углы мебели и дверные косяки. Впервые в жизни Хибари Кёя ненавидит своё тело.   
Когда эта тварь узнаёт о своей новой почётной должности, то хохочет в полный голос. Кёя резко оборачивается на звук и сносит плечом вешалку. Смех становится ещё громче. Хибари чувствует пульсацию крови в ушах, словно барабанные перепонки вот-вот лопнут.  
Тварь не разговаривает с ним всю первую неделю. Она только смеется над каждым его словом или движением. Вскоре он учится различать все оттенки этого смеха: от звонкого изумленного «Надо же, Кёя-кун сумел добраться до туалета, не перевернув по пути весь дом» до тихого удовлетворенного «Ты опять пытался побриться, о! Какая красивая у тебя была раковина! Какая белая... была».   
Хибари бесят мелкие порезы и ссадины, которых он получил за эти дни больше, чем за всю жизнь. Ему кажется, что он оставил частички своей кожи и крови на всех поверхностях и предметах в этом доме — как зверь метит свою территорию, чтобы туда не сунулся чужак.  
Чужак разваливается на диване и только смеется, когда Кёя с хриплым рыком кидается на него. И всегда успевает уклониться в сторону, ускользнуть.  
Быть запертым в клетке зверем — не страшно. Хищник останется хищником всегда — даже за толстыми стальными прутьями, даже ослеплённый. Страшно, когда к тебе бесшумно подходит сзади твой дрессировщик и ласково проводит рукою по волосам.  
Это чудесная клетка. Тут есть мягкая подстилка и регулярная кормёжка.  
На вторую неделю Кёя устаёт резаться консервным ключом и опрокидывать стаканы.   
\- Это панакота, Кёя-кун. Ну же, еще немножко. Ты был сегодня хорошим мальчиком, всё послушно съел и заслужил десерт. Вкусно?  
Хибари молчит. Эта гадость на вкус приторно-сладкая — такая же, как голос дрессировщика, который кормит его с ложечки. Кёя начинает понимать, почему у зверей в цирке такие грустные морды. Интересно, они когда-нибудь пытались отгрызть руку тому, кто их кормит? Хибари кажется, что еще немного — и его самого можно будет выпускать на арену. Дрессировщик щёлкает кнутом — и зверь послушно садится на тумбу. Щелкает — открывает пасть и позволяет засунуть туда голову. Или хотя бы ладонь.  
Холодные пальцы с легким нажимом очерчивают контур губ, задерживаясь на нижней. Затем ее быстро касается горячий острый язык, который тут же исчезает.  
\- У тебя просто немного десерта осталось, - тихий ехидный смешок.  
Кёя чувствует, как кровь в его венах закипает и становится густой, как патока. Еще пару таких дней — и она перестанет течь совсем. Он увязнет, словно муха в янтаре. «Как насекомое» - думает Хибари и чувствует, как трещит по швам обивка дивана, в которую он впился пальцами.  
\- Я хочу наружу.  
Истинный смысл этой фразы — слишком жалок. Сам факт, что он просит эту улыбчивую тварь — жалок.   
\- О! Кёя-кун хочет прогуляться?   
Хибари молчит.  
\- С удовольствием! Как насчет парка? Завтра?  
Кёя поднимается с дивана и медленно идет в спальню, старательно борясь с инстинктивным желанием вытянуть вперед руки. Не перед этой тварью.  
\- Всё, что пожелаешь! - летит ему в спину. - С тобой так весело!  
Еще бы. Интересно, какую мышцу надо перегрызть человеку в горле, чтобы он не сумел больше никогда смеяться? Может, сразу всё горло — чтобы уж наверняка?

В парке жарко, и Кёя уверен, что все на него пялятся — за пару недель он научился чувствовать чужие взгляды кожей. От предожения помочь ему с бритьем Хибари отказался, а электрическую бритву эта гадина так и не удосужилась принести. Просить кого-то из Хранителей у него нет никакого желания. Если эти травоядные додумались до того, чтобы назначить его нянькой Мукуро, значит, они не стоят его внимания и просьб. Впрочем, возможно, у кого-то из них проснулось на редкость извращенное чувство юмора, и таким образом они наказывают Кёю за позорный проигрыш. Это слово не произносится вслух, но Хибари слышит его в голове каждое утро. Проигрыш. Позор. Он начинает думать, что смех Мукуро — не самый худший звук на свете.  
Кёя сидит на скамейке небритый и ссутуленный и думает о том, как же, в принципе, мало нужно для того, чтобы человек потерял ориентир в жизни. Не лишить его зрения, нет. Просто сначала дать ему поверить в собственную неуязвимость - а затем спустить на землю.   
Что-то упруго ударяется о колено, и он вздрагивает, непроизвольно тянется к тонфа. Конечно, их нет. Кто разрешит теперь ему...  
\- Это просто мяч, Кёя-кун, - звучит над ухом тихий успокаивающий голос. - Дети играют. Нет, ребята, мы к вам не присоединимся. В другой раз, мои хорошие. Видите — серьезный дядя устал и ему нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Мне не надо отдыхать, - за две недели они едва перекинулись парой фраз, и собственный голос звучит непривычно хрипло.  
\- Ну же, всем надо отдыхать, Кёя-кун. Даже тебе. Вот отдохнешь и поиграешь с мальчишками в мяч.  
\- Не поиграю. Перестань паясничать. Я не желаю объяснять тебе очевидные вещи.  
\- Вот как! Наш великий воин сдался?  
Хибари хочет было замахнуться, но вспоминает, что он в парке и вокруг полно народу. Хочет встать и уйти, но понимает, что без сопровождающего заблудится через пару минут. Странно, раньше он не думал об этом. О том, что выпустить кому-то кишки на глазах у людей может быть плохой идеей. Потому что не все любят вид крови. А те, кто могут позволить себе эту роскошь — видеть — наверняка предпочтут зрелище безмятежного залитого солнцем луга, а не кровавую бойню. Травоядные. Сам Хибари сейчас бы многое отдал за зрелище перекошенного от боли лица Мукуро, в которое с хрустом врезается его кулак.   
\- Не я.  
Кёя чувствует на себе вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Сдался — не я. Врачи, - когда эта гадина сидит тихо и не смеется, кажется, что ее просто не существует. Можно поговорить и с темнотой. - Со зрительным нервом проблем нет. С хрусталиком тоже. Говорят, это результат сильного удара.   
Хибари вспоминает ослепительно белый фейерверк, взовавшийся перед глазами, когда его впечатало в стену ударной волной. Больше вспоминать нечего.  
\- Они опасались кровоизлияния в мозг. Я отделался повреждением участка, отвечающего за зрение. Операция невозможна.  
Кёя поднимается на ноги. Он не знает, наступил ли уже вечер за обратной стороной век, но ему холодно до озноба.  
Он возвращается домой — на полшага позади Мукуро, пристально вслушиваясь в его шаги и не позволяя взять под локоть — и валится спать, как убитый. На следующее утро он находит на диване тонфа, а рядом с креслом — манекен для отработки ударов.  
Они ходят в парк каждый день. Говорят о какой-то мелочи. Например, о том, какая у кого была любимая книга в детстве. У Рокудо - «Алиса в стране чудес». Хибари терпеть ее не мог. Не бывает так — чтобы кто-то пришел в твою размеренную жизнь и превратил ее в сказку. Ты всего должен добиваться сам. Мукуро смеется над его рассуждениями и говорит, что у Кёи нет фантазии. Хибари хочет возразить, но на споры с травоядным нет желания тратить время или силы.  
Иначе бы он рассказал ему, что чувствует себя как человек, выпивший залпом чашку чернил. Темнота плещется перед глазами и давит снаружи на глазницы, словно пытается втечь через них в голову. Иногда голова болит так, будто ей это удалось. Что во рту всегда теперь горечь — будто он и вправду напился чернил.  
Хибари перебивает этот вкус, как может. Терпеливо съедает все сладости, которые готовит или приносит ему Мукуро. Иногда они даже ему нравятся.  
Утром Кёя стоит перед окном и пьет крепкий кофе. На вкус он горький, но это желанная горечь. Хибари давно научился на ощупь включать кофемашину, не разбивать чашки и по звуку шуршащих зёрен определять, когда ёмкость для них наполнится. Он греется в редких лучах солнца и почти пропускает момент, когда сзади к нему прижимается худощавое тело. Рокудо трется о шею холодным носом.  
\- Бррр, какой кошмар на улице, Кёя-кун. Ты даже представить не можешь...  
\- Могу. Ночью шёл дождь.  
Мукуро зябко передергивает плечами и опускается на диван. Скрипят пружины еле слышно.   
\- В парк сегодня не пойдём, ладно? Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты простудился.  
\- Не разговаривай со мной, как с больным имбецилом. Забью.  
Тварь смеется. Хибари слышит шорох страниц.  
\- Я позаботился о твоем развлечении, не волнуйся. Сегодня я почитаю тебе вслух. Итак, Льюис Кэрролл, «Алиса в стране чудес». Глава первая...  
Кёя кидается на звук и думает, что с толком потратил всё это время — он успевает выбить книгу из рук и схватить вечно ускользающего Мукуро за ворот куртки. Гадина изворачивается и касается языком костяшек его пальцев. Хибари вздрагивает. Лишенный возможности видеть ощущает любой звук, любое прикосновение в десятки раз острее. Горячий язык плавит кожу. Рокудо берет его ладонь и подносит к губам. Целует кончики пальцев. Ведет ими по своему лицу.  
\- Иногда мне казалось, что ты давно отправился куда-то далеко заняться своими мерзкими делишками, и все эти дни со мной разговаривала твоим голосом иллюзия.   
Тихий смешок. Мукуро крепче перехватывает его ладонь, ведет ею по скулам, лбу, глазам. Ресницы у него колючие, как проволока. А волосы — мягкие. Хибари зарывается в них пальцами и притягивает Рокудо ближе. А губы — еще мягче. Они так легко поддаются напору языка, размыкаются с тихим вздохом. У Мукуро во рту жарко и сладко, как будто он ест свои десерты круглыми сутками.  
Хибари отстраняется. Сердце стучит где-то в горле. Рокудо безошибочно кладет ладонь на это место и гладит легкими касаниями. Кёя стискивает зубы и закрывает глаза.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Кёя рычит.  
\- Ну же, посмотри на меня.  
Хибари тянется к горлу гадины, чтобы придушить, моргает и резко зажмуривается. Он никогда не думал, что мир вокруг такой ослепительно яркий. У него начинают течь слезы от рези в глазах. Такое чувство, что кто-то настраивает чёткость изображения и особо не заботится о комфорте зрителя. Чернота расцвечивается яркими пятнами и полосами, которые постепенно обретают форму.  
Сначала он видит улыбку. Отдельную висящую в воздухе улыбку с подрагивающими углами. Как будто Чеширский кот решил прогуляться. Потом появляются глаза. Один глядит на него с насмешкой, второй - с интересом и чем-то тёмным на дне, отчего шерсть на загривке у зверя встает дыбом, и хочется оскалить клыки.  
\- И ты всё это время знал.   
\- Ну конечно, глупый! Я многие годы поддерживаю иллюзию внутренних органов милой Хром. Неужели ты думаешь, что глаза — это намного труд...  
Зверь щерится и набрасывается на добычу. Душит, смыкая дрожащие ладони на тонком горле. Мукуро лежит, раскинув руки, и не предпринимает попытки освободиться. Только дышит тяжело и сипло, и смотрит, смотрит...  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы ты понял.  
\- Понял что? Какая ты тварь? Как опасно находиться у тебя в зависимости?  
\- Что значит — быть запертым, - тихо выдыхает Мукуро.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы научиться ценить все то, что потерял и обрел снова.  
\- Я не нанимал тебя учить меня жизни. Зачем?  
\- Затем, чтобы ты понял: за все годы взаперти у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы как следует подумать и сообразить, чего мне было больнее всего лишиться.  
Рокудо поднимает тонкую руку, крепко ухватывает Хибари за затылок и притягивает близко к своему лицу.   
\- И понять, что я хочу это обратно в свою жизнь. Любой ценой. Можешь меня убить, - Мукуро тяжело дышит и облизывает пересохшие губы. - Но без меня ты бы никогда не понял, каково это — цепляться изо всех сил за то, что у тебя отняли. И что ты получил снова. - Рокудо смеется. - К тому же, если ты меня сейчас убьешь, кто будет поддерживать иллюзию?  
Хибари медленно разжимает руки и нехотя поднимается. Смотрит на Мукуро сверху вниз тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Ты ублюдок и шантажист. И садист.  
Рокудо как-то чересчур радостно кивает. Зрачки Кёи расширяются.  
\- Ты с самого начала хотел это сделать. Разговор в парке... Ты просто не знал...  
\- Степень и причину повреждений, - Мукуро разводит руками. - Ты даже не представляешь себе, в какие секретные архивы отправляются медицинские карты членов Вонголы. Я пытался достать, но, увы...  
Хибари молчит. Зверь смотрит на обнаженное горло с отпечатками пальцев и чует кровь и добычу. Кёя не может понять, согласен ли он с ним.  
\- Не представляю, что с тобой делать, - раздражённо вырывается у него.  
\- А тебе и не надо ничего делать, Кёя-кун! Я всё сделаю сам, - у Мукуро слишком довольная физиономия для травоядного. Это надо исправить.  
\- Не дёргайся, - чеканит Хибари и прижимает его руки к дивану. Окидывает долгим взглядом и вдруг понимает. - Только попробуешь двинуться — убью. Я хочу смотреть.  
Он наклоняется и прикусывает тонкую бледную кожу на ключице. Отстраняется и глядит пристально, как она расцветает сочным багровым цветом. Расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Ведет пальцем вдоль ребер с нажимом — остается тонкий розовый след.Смотрит на ходящую ходуном при каждом вдохе грудную клетку. На яркие искусанные губы на бледном лице. На взмокшие волосы, прилипшие ко лбу. На почти прозрачные ладони с нежно-розовыми следами от ногтей, которые впивались в кожу слишком сильно. Смотрит смеющейся твари в глаза — и видит там такого же хищника, вырвавшегося из клетки и жадного до свежей крови. Жадного до боя.   
Зверь издаёт победный рёв и обрушивается на соперника. Мукуро вздрагивает под градом ударов и ласк, почти неотличимых друг от друга. Распахивает глаза широко и хохочет, запрокинув голову. Кёя впивается зубами в шею, слизывает выступающие капли крови, жадно втягивает запах. Сдирает с Рокудо ненужные тряпки — и смотрит, смотрит, пожирает его голодным до красок взглядом. Столько всего сразу — Хибари думает, как бы не захлебнуться этим белым, и алым, и розовым, и синим, и багряным. Этими ровными и ломаными линиями, дрожащими, растянутыми в безумной улыбке губами, тонкими пальцами, которые тянут его на себя. Кёя рывком перехватывает их.  
\- Я сказал — не смей дергаться.  
Хибари глядит в запрокинутое лицо и понимает, что так остро желал увидеть все эти дни черноты. Не небо, не солнце — эти кривящиеся от боли пополам с удовольствием губы. Кёя впивается в этот улыбчивый сладкий рот, впитывает долгий протяжный стон, засовывая в Мукуро пальцы. Тело под ним дрожит и звенит от напряжения, смеется каждой клеткой.  
Хибари входит в него одним рывком и замирает, жадно вглядываясь в черты лица. Красный глаз полыхает, как закатное солнце, плавящее воздух. Синий — пробирает до костей холодом глубоких вод, в которых водятся тысячи чудовищ.  
Хибари с восторгом ждет битвы с каждым из них.  
Он вколачивается быстро, резко, вжимая худое тело в продавленный диван, стискивая пальцы на запястьях. На мгновение чернота обрушивается на него снова, и он кричит от вышибающего дух контраста: животного ужаса и животного удовольствия, которое скручивает всё тело.  
Потом цвета возвращаются вновь, и Хибари едва сдерживает благодарный вздох. Он медленно сползает вниз, не выпуская из рук тонкие запястья. У Мукуро нежно-розовый член с небольшой тёмной головкой. Кёя смотрит, запоминая еще один оттенок этого жаркого тела, и берет в рот. Слегка сжимает зубы, и этого достаточно: Рокудо выгибается немыслимой дугой, рискуя сломать позвоночник, и кончает в него такой долгой струей, что Хибари боится захлебнуться.  
Кёя жалеет, что не видит при этом выражения его лица. Ничего. У него еще будет возможность. Он устало приваливается к спинке дивана. На плоском животе поблескивает пара белёсых капель. Новый оттенок. Кёя хочет увидеть его снова.  
\- Ну как? - Мукуро снова улыбается, но дышит чересчур прерывисто.  
\- На вид — как панакота, - морщится Хибари.  
\- А на вкус?  
«Такая же гадость» - хочет ответить Кёя. Облизывает губы и видит, как зверь напротив него безотчётно повторяет движение, быстро проводит языком по губам и смотрит пристально.   
\- Лучше, - нехотя признаёт он.


End file.
